The Inventor's Daughter
by Neurotic-GinjahNinjah
Summary: Amelia Curtis felt like her life was crashing down. Her fiancé abandoned her on the other side of the world for her sister, she's pregnant with his baby and now she's stuck in Doctor Who. Will the doctor be able to keep her safe, why does she look like Rose Tyler? And who was The Inventor? Re-write of Series 3.
1. The Watch That Whispers

**AN: Hey, everyone, it's the Ginjah-Ninjah. This story has been running around in my brain for quite some time and I had to write it down. I tried to take an approach to OC goes into Doctor Who differently, as I have not seen this idea yet. Tell me what you think. READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who it is owned by BBC and Steven Moffat among others, I am merely using it and playing with it.

**Warning:** Adult situations, Language and sexual content

* * *

Chapter One: The Watch that Whispers

* * *

Amelia or Amy as her friends like to call her was a simple girl with simple needs. She didn't want for much in life and she loved unconditionally. She trusted too easily and was naïve to some of the workings of the world.

'Maybe that was my mistake' she thought to herself as she wiped a hand down her face and put her blonde head between her knees as she sat on her porch.

To the common outsider she would look like she was just having a bad day, but it was much worse than that.

"He left me…" she whimpered her breathing coming out in gasps.

She felt herself breaking down again, her Cerulean blue eyes starting to swim with tears.

Her mind whirling to earlier events, back to where it started as her fists clenched in anger and betrayal.

* * *

_Flashback _

_4 hours earlier_

_Two Pink Lines._

_Her hand shook as she stared at those two lines from inside the grocery store bathroom._

_Pregnant…4 weeks along, she couldn't be. _

_How was she going to tell Kevin, he made it clear that he hadn't wanted kids. They were on a trip in England before the wedding to pick up her sister and cousin, Rachel and he had never been one for that sort of thing._

_She looked up into the mirror her eyes beaming with happiness and promise. _

_Her hands roamed down to her stomach as she lifted her green Taffeta blouse. She wasn't showing yet of course, that wouldn't happen for another 3 ½ months._

"_Rachel" she sneered "It's always Rachel, she always got everything, well I was given second best." Her hands clenched. _

_Her older sister Rachel, who was actually her cousin, was the pride and joy of the Curtis family with her ocean blue eyes, long brown curls and a face that would turn a man's head. She was a Model for Chanel and always had the best of the best; she was Mom and Dad's Favorite. _

_A foul taste entered her mouth at having to call those people her parents. _

_Her biological Mother, Regina and her Father Louis were in car wreck when she was 12 and she was adopted by her Aunt Margaret and her husband Carl. _

_She smiled at the thought of her Mother and Father. Her mother was a gently spoken woman with a calm disposition and a heart of gold, her blonde locks glimmered in the sunshine and her brown eyes always reflected the joys of life. _

_Her father, Louis on the other hand was a handful; he was a genius, an inventor and a Professor at the local college. She remembered his goofy smile and strange brown hair. His large glasses that covered his blue eyes and even his thinking face. How he scrunched his nose in concentration. _

_She would laugh when they would watch Doctor Who when she was a child, he would always say that it was the most inaccurate show he'd seen…ever and she would smile and say "Daddy it's just fiction". To which he would respond with a smile and a glimmer in his eye._

_He was different though and her mother would never tell her why, he spoke in strange languages when upset, always carried a strange pocket watch that he fiddled with and had an even stranger wardrobe that made subtle wheezing noises._

_He told her to __**never**__ enter that wardrobe, when she was ask him why, he would look at her and say "That chapter of my life is closed, I never want it opened again My Darling."_

_Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her father and his maniacal genius, after they had died the house they owned in England was passed down to her, along with his strange pocket watch, though when she met Kevin she moved to New Zealand and lived with him. _

_Now that she was back in England, she and Kevin stayed in the old house so they didn't have to pay for the hotel. _

_Her eyes landed on the pocket watch sitting on the counter of the bathroom. It was beautiful silver with fluidly drawn circles and swirls. Most interesting was that on the back were the words 'The Inventor'. _

_It gave her comfort because it strangely reminded her not just of her father but of 'Doctor Who', it was like The Doctor's and The Master's watches. _

'_Doctor' she sighed, that man was any woman's dream. _

_He was courageous and brave, gentle and funny. She had to admit when she first saw the new 'Doctor Who' she was startled; Rose Tyler, She looked like Rose Tyler. She felt like a Mary-Sue, she had gotten so much crap from her friends Timothy and Caroline. _

'_She didn't look that much like…'who was she kidding, people stopped her in the street and asked if she was Billie Piper._

_She did look like Billie but with longer hair to her lower back with a different eye color and a slight tan, other than that her face was identical. _

_Timothy and Caroline had a long standing joke that if The Doctor saw Amy, he might kidnap her or at the very least hold onto her like a prized possession. She laughed about it but the thought itself made her slightly uncomfortable, because she wasn't Rose she was Amy._

_She giggled slightly, wiping a tear from her eye as she looked at the watch._

"_What should I do daddy, I don't know what to do?" she pleaded rubbing her thumb across the watch to sooth her nerves_

_All that greeted her was silence until the whispering started._

"_Tell…Tell him." it whispered._

_Her lip trembled "Daddy?"_

"_Tell him." The clustered voices said again._

_She looked up at the mirror, hair a mess and slight mascara lines from crying. Grabbing a bathroom tissue she dabbed her eyes, with a final look at herself she grabbed the pregnancy test and clenching the watch in her hand she exited the bathroom._

_Flashback End_

* * *

She clenched her eyes as the next memory accosted her.

Hours earlier she couldn't explain the feeling of pure dread the hung over her when she got home and her car rolled to a stop.

Now she knew a secret that had been kept from her for almost a year that explained those feelings.

* * *

_Flashback_

_One hour ago_

_As she entered her old house full of excitement, she tossed off her green Converse and white coat and ran up the stairs to where the music was playing. _

_She smiled fondly at the music._

_Blue October, Kevin's favorite was playing on the stereo and echoing through the house._

_As she neared the top of the stairs, the watch started to vibrate._

_She looked down at it confused._

"_Stop…" echoed the voice of her father._

_Her foot halted on the top step_

"_Why? It's just Kevin?" she stated, she shook her head._

'_Why am I talking to a watch?' she thought 'Am I going crazy?'_

_As she reached the landing a feeling of sudden anxiety started to settle in her stomach, waving it away as pregnancy jitters she walked until she found her parents room._

_Slowly her hand reached for the knob._

"_My Darling, you don't want to go in there…" The Voice of her father came so strongly that she flinched._

_She reached for the knob, and twisted._

"_This is going to break you…" whispered the voices in synch._

_As the door swung open, the voices were right, she broke._

_There on __**her **__parent's bed was a naked, sweaty ball of flesh, and that naked ball of flesh was her fiancé, the love of her life and father of her baby…and her sister, Rachel._

_Fury, unexplainable fury rose from deep inside her as the pregnancy test clattered to the floor._

_As it hit the ground, two heads shot up, with mussed hair and wide eyes._

"_What the Fuck is this!" she roared, trying to calm down because of her baby._

_Both persons fell out of bed and stumbled for their clothes, shocked that timid and kind Amy would shout and talk that way._

"_I loved you! I loved you unconditionally!" She Yelled._

_Kevin put on his boxer's and frowned down at his feet while Rachel stood next to him in her cherry red lingerie. _

_Rachel Scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder._

_Amy's narrowed blue eyes locked onto Rachel._

"_You realize that loving unconditionally is for the weak." She said snottily _

_Amy looked at Kevin_

"_How long? Kevin, How long have you been lying to me?"_

_Kevin looked up down at her with brown eyes and ran a hand through his black hair._

"_Almost a year." He sighed._

_Amy shattered._

_She ripped her ring off her finger and threw it at Kevin._

"_How dare you, you have defiled my house, my parents bed, and me-"_

"_Really, you seriously think that someone like me would ever love someone like you…" interrupted Kevin._

_Amy looked at him, she was crumbling and he knew it._

"_Wha-"Amy said._

"_Your father was crazy, you mother was useless and you are nothing but a nerd in a super model body. It was only for your body and your money."_

_Her body slid to the floor._

_Kevin sneer down at her "PATHETIC, you are nothing, all you talk about is your parents, your 'amazing' father and Doctor Who." He began breathing heavily "You're father was a total nutter, completely bat shit!" _

_Amy Whimpered and curled into a ball against the wall covering her stomach._

_She heard heels approaching her, Rachel must have finished dressing_

_Suddenly, she was jolted forward as Rachel grabbed her by the hair._

"_Kevin, get the scissors!" She stated. _

_She screamed as Rachel unevenly cut her hair to below her shoulders. _

_She sobbed. She hadn't cut her hair since her mother passed away, her mother loved her hair._

_Amy was on the floor on all fours when she saw Rachel pick up the pregnancy test._

_Her eyes widened when Rachel shoved it in her face._

"_Are You Pregnant?!" she shrieked like a banshee._

_Amy gulped, and stuttered "Y-yes"_

_Kevin froze and Rachel sputtered. _

_Kevin reached forward and dragged her out into the hallway._

"_W-what are you doing!?" Amy struggled._

_Kevin smiled "You're about to have an accident."_

_He neared the stairs, getting ready to push._

_In that moment, all that Amy could think of was her baby. With strength that Amy didn't know she had she swung around and rammed into Kevin's 6'3" frame with all her might. Down he went._

_When the noise stopped Amy was gasping for air. She huddled into the corner and hit the end table._

'_End table…GUN!' she scrambled on her knees and reached into the drawer pulling out a pistol._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" shrieked Rachel._

_As Rachel stormed toward her, Amy raised the pistol and cocked it. Rachel Stopped._

"_Get Out! And take your trash with you!" She shouted._

_Rachel laughed "You're not going to use that, you're too scared, you've always been too scared."_

_Amy smiled and aimed the barrel toward the ceiling and fired. _

_Rachel screamed._

"_I'm now pregnant and protecting my unborn child, just fuckin' try me!" she sneered._

_Rachel sputtered and nodded her head as she ran down the stairs body into her Camaro and drove off in the dust like a bat out of hell._

_As they drove off Amy dropped the gun and collapsed on the front steps._

_Flashback end_

* * *

The memory brought tears to her eyes, she felt broken.

She was mess, her jeans dirty and her shirt torn. She was shoeless.

Her now uneven and choppy shoulder length blonde hair covered her dirty bruised face with mascara running down her cheeks in rivers.

Looking down at the watch for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she smiled sadly.

"Just you wait daddy, your grand-baby is going to be magnificent".

Her shaking hand placed on her stomach rubbing it fondly.

"Wardrobe…" came a whisper.

"Dad?" she murmured confused.

'So, she wasn't nuts she was hearing a voice, she thought it was stress'

"D-Daddy…" she said feeling ridiculous and hopeful.

"Hello…My…Darling" Rasped a voice,

"Dad, is it really you?" she said crying.

"Yes sweetheart."

His voice filled her with joy.

"My Love, it is time…"

"Dad, I don't understand?" She said confused.

'Time, time for what?" she thought.

"Wardrobe…" He stated.

"You want to me to go to your wardrobe?" she said.

"Yeesss" Came a chorus of whispered voices.

"Dad, you never wanted me to open it, it was a time of your life you never wanted opened." She was very confused.

"It was a chapter of my life…that was closed…now it opens for you…" His voice echoed.

She shakily stood and slowly wobbled to the garage all the while the voices egging her on and giving her comfort and support.

As she reached the garage the voiced abruptly stopped as the door swung open.

* * *

There looming in the darkness was the wardrobe covered in a white sheet. She shambled over and pulled down the sheet, coughing as the dust filled the air.

It was as beautiful as she remembered large and polished dark oak with bronze embellishments on the golden door handle and corners.

She shakily reached a sweaty hand toward the knob and shrieked as the door swung open on its own.

She squinted her eyes to see inside, it was pitch black.

She reached into the back of the wardrobe when she was startled that her fingers didn't reach the end.

Suddenly a dazzling glow of cream and pink-gold started to appear and she carefully entered the wardrobe.

Instead of finding the back of the wardrobe, she found a room.

"It's-"she started.

"Bigger on the inside?" The voices inside the watch laughed. "A little boy named Theta used to tell me the same thing when I took him for rides". He said.

"What do you-"

Beautiful Golden blasts of light swirled around her nipping at her fingers and playing with her hair as tinkling laughter filled her ears, it made her feel safe and warm.

In a flash of light she was surrounded by a magnificent console filled with bits and bobs covered in gold.

It had a beautiful stain glass floor and 7 spiraling cream granite pillars keeping the shimmering golden ceiling up holding bits or starlight. Screens lined the center pillar as golden light streamed through.

Amy was in awe. "Is…It-She...what?"

"Emergency Protocol 1" stated a female voice.

"What." Repeated Amy.

Amy blocked her eyes a green light formed. She squinted. It was a person. Her eyes widened as she looked at a holographic image of her father.

* * *

There he stood in his glory. Mussed brown hair, mischievous blue eyes and large glasses, wearing the same clothes he died in a white dress shirt, gold-green tie and dress pants with a long black coat.

"Hello My Darling." He stated.

Amy blinked. "What?"

Louis laughed at his daughter "Your just like Theta with all of your what's" he grinned fondly.

"Whose Theta?" She said.

Louis just smiled.

Suddenly it all made sense. It was a slap in the face. Doctor Who.

"Is this why you laughed when I said time lords were fiction?"

Louis laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said bluntly, her mind whirling. She was beginning to feel faint.

"Is this a TARDIS?"

"Yes, My Love." He looked over and stroked the console like it was his child.

"Her name is Delilah." Louis said brightly.

"You named her?" Amy stated incredulously thinking back to how The TARDIS had told The Doctor to call her 'Sexy'.

Louis grinned at his daughter.

"Delilah…tell my daughter hello." He said.

"Hello…Precious One." Echoed in her ears.

Delilah's voice filled her with joy; she was reminded of her mother, enveloped in a blanket of safety.

Amy was snapped out of it by her father's voice.

"Amelia…"

"Yes dad?"

Louis took a deep breath.

"I am going to send you away; you are going somewhere you will be taken care of."

Amy looked at her father.

"Daddy, I'm safe here, I have a life here and friends."

Louis narrowed his eyes at Amy, the image of a chastised child.

"You think that Kevin and Rachel aren't going to come back?" Those names felt like ice in her veins.

"I…I'll move in with my friends Tim and Carol." She said.

She didn't want to go, she loved it here. She had friends and a life. She slowly backed toward the door, moving toward it, the door slammed shut.

She ran forward and pulled on the knob.

"Daddy, Dad, please let me leave!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry my dear, but this is for you and my grandchild". Louis said sadly.

"I'm sending you away from here."

"How far away?" she feared the answer.

"Through the Void, you can never come back." Louis stated.

Amy's eyes widened as he moved to The TARDIS console and pulled the lever. The TARDIS began to shake and rumble.

Getting up and stumbling everywhere Amy ran at her father.

"Daddy, NO!" She yelled.

Time slowed down as Louis looked at his daughter with sad eyes.

"I'm Sorry, so sorry, My Darling…I love you, I will always love you".

Right as Amy stumbled up to the console he vanished into thin air. She pounded her fists onto the console, trying to work The TARDIS.

"Delilah, Delilah please…don't do this." She wailed.

She slid down to the floor, sobbing and curled onto the floor.

She laid in the same spot for what felt like slow ticking hours, all the while Delilah humming to comfort her.

* * *

When the shaking stopped, Amy rose to her hands and knees and gripping the side of the console she rose to here feet.

"Delilah." She whispered hoarsely.

"Yes love" Hummed The TARDIS in question.

"Where are we?"

Delilah gave her a small mental nudge toward the door; shakily Amy twisted the knob and opened the door into the sunlight.

What she saw almost caused her to tip over.

There in front of her was the Royal Hope Hospital from Doctor Who. She slid down the wall of the alley entrance, eyes wide.

She heard footsteps rushing for her.

Amy began to hyperventilate as she saw a beautiful dark skinned medical student she knew all too well running toward her.

As her eyes began to close she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Ma'am, are you all right?"

The last thing she saw before it all went black was the concerned deep brown eyes of Martha Jones.

* * *

**AN: And, there we go folks Chapter 1 of this new Fic. Tell me what you guys think. This chapter leaves a lot of questions to be answered. I would be more than happy to answer any quests you guys**

**Toodles **


	2. Calling Doctor Jones

**AN: Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for your positive feedback on this story! It has gotten a lot of interest! Keep those Reviews comin'! Onward to Chapter 2 with the introduction of the lovely Martha Jones. Tell me what you think. READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who it is owned by BBC and Steven Moffat among others, I am merely using it and playing with it.

**Warning:** Adult situations, Language and sexual content

* * *

Chapter 2: Calling Doctor Jones

Martha Jones, soon to be Doctor woke up early to the sounding shrill of her bedside alarm clock like she had for years. Sitting up with a sigh all the while trying to flatten her bedhead, she flipped her purple duvet over and stepped out of bed onto her cold floor. Flinching she ran over to her dresser and pulled on her cream colored slippers.

Walking into the bathroom with a tired slouch Martha did her necessary business and started her shower. Undressing from her night clothes and stepping into the warm water she shivered with glee as it cascaded down her body and her stress and tiredness washed away.

* * *

After her shower she stepped out into the cold air she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and her dark wet hair. She stood in front of the bathroom mirror and started to apply her makeup to her dark skin. Adding just a dash of blue eye shadow, mascara and a dab of gloss she felt she looked appropriate for work.

Upon entering her bedroom she unraveled her towels and ran her hands through her hair and grabbing her brush from the vanity she gave her dark mane a quick run through and pulled it from her face with two clips.

"What to wear to work" Martha sighed in aggravation.

Walking to her small closet she picked out a Blue silk shirt, a pair of black dress slack, black shoes and a pair of diamond studded earrings. Looking in her mirror one last time she nodded her head and moved toward her kitchen.

* * *

As she popped her toast into the toaster and started her coffee pot she sat as the small kitchen table and ran her hands down her face, rubbing her eyes with her finger tips to get rid of hey still present sleepiness.

'**BEEP'**

Martha jumped at the sudden sound of her answering machine.

'What has she called to complain about now? I honestly hope it isn't Annalise and Dad again'.

Her polished fingernail clicked the play button almost hesitantly.

"You have 4 unheard messages. First unheard message, yesterday at 7:15 pm"

Her Mum loud voice echoed through the small flat causing her to flinch, hoping her neighbors wouldn't get upset at the loud noise.

"Martha, it's your Mother! I know you're there!" Her Mum said annoyed.

Martha sighed as she heard her Mother scoff and continue.

"Listen, Leo's 21st birthday is tomorrow and I don't want your father to bring his tramp!"

Martha's eyes narrowed.

"I knew it!" she shouted in exasperation.

"Please call your father and tell him otherwise!"

'**BEEP'**

"She can't even say goodbye, honestly woman!" Martha shouted feeling a bit angry that her Mother couldn't even say goodbye and I Love You.

"Next Message, yesterday at 8:00pm"

'Let the fun begin' Martha thought bitterly.

"Martha its Father, I know your Mother has called and I really don't see the problem with Annalise, I'm paying half that party and Leo is my son, talk some sense into the woman!" her father's voice grunted accompanied by what she would assume were Annalise's girlish giggles in the background before the call ended with a click.

Martha rolled her eyes and facepalmed as she listened to her father's message.

"Really" she said "This is the exact same argument that's been going on for the last four days; it's like going around in circles!"

"Next message, yesterday at 9:20pm" shrilled the machine.

"Martha" Martha's head came up as Leo's voice came through the speakers "It's Leo, sorry to bother you but Tish said that Mum and Dad have been bugging you again, honestly I don't even want a party, they can just do something else for me, Love you and call me back."

Martha smiled as Leo hung up.

"Last message, Today at 3:00am"

Martha looked over startled.

"3:00 am?"

"Why didn't I hear my phone ring?" Martha looked at the machine as a shiver went down her spine.

Heavy breathing filled the phone and a raspy chorus of voices entered the speaker making Martha fall onto the couch in fear.

"She is Coming…" said the voices

"Who's coming?" she murmured fearfully peaking over the couch.

"Find her…"

"Find who?" Martha said gaining her courage.

"Keep them Safe…You…Must Find the Man Who Runs, The Man Who Heals…" The Voices rasped.

"Who are you talking about?" Martha felt ridiculous talking to her answering machine.

The voices were silent and Martha thought it was over until one voice whispered out one final sentence.

"…Theta, Take care of what's precious…I am sorry."

The line went dead.

Martha stared in horror and then ran to unplug her machine and take the batteries out of her phone.

* * *

As Martha walked down Chancery Street to the hospital she couldn't shake the coldness from her limbs, she felt numb with questions and no answers running through her head.

'_Protect who?'_

'_Who was coming?'_

Martha was so wrapped up in her musing that she almost missed her phone ringing. Looking down she sighed seeing that it was Tish.

"You're up early! What's happening?" She asked Tish forcing a smile into her voice.

"It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him!" Tish said wasting no time getting into the problem at hand.

"How do it do that?" Martha sighed un-amused by the situation.

'Tish in what was is this epic…it honestly see nothing epic to it.' Martha thought.

"Tell Dad he can't bring her!" Tish screeched.

Martha flinched and heard a beep, taking her phone from her ear she looked down and seen Leo's name.

"Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back" She said putting her phone back to her ear.

Taking a deep breath Martha switched called and Leo's annoyed voice filled her ear.

"Martha, If Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead." Leo said

Taking the phone from her ear Martha looked down with a scowl.

"Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?"

Feeling her phone beep she looked down to see her Mother's number.

'Oh goodie' she thought in exasperation.

"Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back." She said.

"I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private!" Her Mother said taking a deep breath.

"But this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous." Her Mother's voice wailed through the phone.

"Mum, it's a party; I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend." Martha said getting aggravated.

Her phone beeped again and she swore she was going to lose it.

'Great it's dad…" she thought.  
_  
_"Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back." She said to her Mum.

"Oh-!" She started to say and feeling another argument about to start Martha cut her off and answered her Dad's call.

"Martha?" her Dad's deep voice said.

"Now, tells your mother; Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

'And here we go again' Martha thought.

"I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise."

"What's wrong with Annalise?" Her Dad asked tensely.

Hearing heels approaching her father on the other line she braced herself as Annalise's squeaky and nasally voice filled her ear.

"Is that Martha? Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!" said the perky blonde.

"Hi, Annalise!" Martha exclaimed in mock cheeriness.

"Big kiss, lots of love, sees you at the party, Babe." Annalise said.

Martha heard a rustle of fabric and a giggle.

"Now take me shopping, big boy."

The phone call ended with the sound of Annalise and her Father kissing, Martha shivered.

* * *

As Martha closed her phone a tall and slim man stepped in front of her. Martha giving him a quick once over noticed his attractiveness right off the bat.

He was slim and towered over her with legs that ran for what seemed miles, his shadow enveloping her. He had gangly limbs with long nimble fingers but she could tell that beneath his clothed arms he had muscle because of how they rippled underneath the fabric.

He was clothed in a dark brown striped suit, snug on him like a glove, a white undershirt, a brown and purple circled tie and a trench coat in a lighter brown. Looking down at his feet she could help but smile lightly as he was wearing white converse high tops, or sneakers as they were sometimes called.

Moving up to his face she outright smiled. He had a pointed face with a strong Roman nose and chin, full lips quirked into a childish grin. Freckles scattered about his face and crazy ruffled hair. Though his eyes were what caught her attention. The deepest chocolate brown, true chocolate. So full of wisdom and age that body and eyes didn't match.

A slight rustle of clothing made Martha snap out of her revere and look up again at the strange and attractive man.

"Like so!" The man said cheerily taking off his tie and wiggling it around in front of her face.

"See?" He said then simply turned and gallivanted away.

Martha looked after him puzzled and slightly amused, then shaking her head she continued on to Royal Hope Hospital.

* * *

As Martha neared the hospital she looked up at the sky seeing swirling clouds and heard thunder in the distance.

Not watching where she was going she ran into a man in a motorcycle helmet covered in leathers.

"Hey! Watch it mate!" Martha said

The man simply looked at her clenched his fist and went through the automatic doors.

As Martha neared the entrance a loud bang was heard.

Swiveling around Martha saw a young woman shuffle out of a dark and dank alley. As the woman collapsed Martha's eyes widened.

Martha bolted toward to woman and knelt down beside her, shaking her lightly.

"Ma'am are you all right?"

Looking up the young woman's deep blue eyes widened with something Martha couldn't read and then as quick as the look arrived her eyes rolled up into her head as she slumped into Martha's startled arms.

Looking down at the woman Martha could help but notice that the poor woman looked to have gone through hell.

Her once dark blonde hair was covered in mud and seemed to be hacked off and her face was covered in scratches and dirt. Her arms had scratch marks and her clothes were torn to shreds.

Looking up Martha noticed a strange wardrobe at the back of the alley.

"What is that doing here?" She murmured.

Hearing a soft whimper from the woman in her arms she got to the task at hand.

Turn her body slightly as not to drop the woman she yelled.

"Help, I need Help!"

As soon as she yelled a group of people ran over while one ran to get assistance.

As the doctors and nurses along with Mr. Stoker the head of Royal Hope ran over with a gurney, she stepped back and let the Doctors and Nurses lift her up.

"Ok...1...2…3" said Mr. Stoker as the woman was lifted onto the gurney.

As she was wheeled away Martha looked over at Mr. Stoker who was giving her a calculating look.

"Ms. Jones, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know Mr. Stoker; I just heard a bang and turned to see the woman collapsed against the wall."

Mr. Stoker looked at her for a moment then nodding in approval started walking away.

"Well done Ms. Jones." He said.

As he walked away Martha stood at the alley mouth thinking about the woman on the gurney and the strange wardrobe. She couldn't help but feel that something had shifted and that today was going to be different. She couldn't explain it; it was like someone had tipped a bucket of cold water onto her head causing shivers down her spin.

'Something's not right, something's here that shouldn't be…' she thought.

Shaking her head she told herself to stop that strange train of thought and started walking after Mr. Stoker. Little did she know that a mad man in blue box, one she had just unknowingly met had felt the same thing.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you guys think of Martha and the Doctor, Did you like how I described them? What about the weird phone call Martha got? Who do you guys think it was? Are you excited to see the Doctor's reaction to Amelia? Remember Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mother's Gifts and Knowledge

**AN: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the very long hiatus that I was on. I just started my junior year in college and got a new job so I haven't had a lot of spare time. But, rest assured I have not forgotten about you guys! I am very happy this story has gotten a lot of interest! IMPORTANT POLL INFORMATION ABOUT STORY AT END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Special Shout-Outs: **

_LovelyAmberLight __**– **__Thank you! Thank you! I was so excited when I saw your review. I have read your Doctor Who story and love it! I also have a lot of plans for this story and it will have a lot of twists and turns for you to look forward to! It's an honor LOL to have you review! _

_BlueFlame27: Thank you for the awesome review and for your Clarification request, Amelia has seen all of the series including the Specials!_

_Guest: Thank you for your opinion! Most of the story will be OC-centric, but for plot development it will have switching POV at some points._

**To my other readers: Keep those Reviews comin'! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who it is owned by BBC and Steven Moffat among others, I am merely using it and playing with it.

**Warning:** Adult situations, Language and sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Mother's Gift and a Mother's Knowledge

* * *

_The first thing that Amelia noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was warm and everything around her was white, not the kind of white that makes you comfortable and calm, but the kind of white that blinds you. _

_The second was that she was wearing a cream silk dress held back with a pale blue ribbon and not the clothes she was wearing earlier._

_The third was that she was barefoot and completely alone._

_Squinting her blue eyes against the shining glare she spun around on her heel, her cream dress fluttering around her as she looked at her surroundings. _

_All that she saw before her at every angle was just an expanse of white, there was nothing; it was just…empty space._

"_Am I dead?" she asked herself, wincing as her voice echoed across the space around her, tears glittering across her vision._

"…_No my little one" Said a soothing voice from behind her. A voice she would recognize anywhere, one forever engraved into her heart and held dear to her._

_Spinning around so fast that she tilted and almost lost her balance she beheld her mother._

* * *

"_Hello, Sweetie…" Regina whispered quietly._

_Amelia blinked, trying to force her tears away. _

_Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and opened them again._

_She was no longer surrounded by white; she was now standing in a field of lilacs, her mother's favorite flowers._

_Amelia gave a watery smile to the woman in front of her. She couldn't believe she was there standing right in front of her. The emotion was overwhelming._

_Her mother looked just like she did years ago, her curled mass of blonde hair swaying slightly in the breeze, her deep brown eyes shimmering with understanding a love only a mother could give to her child._

* * *

_With a smile on her face, Regina began walking toward her only child, her white dress pooling across the ground, dragging behind her._

_When she got within a few feet of Amelia, she gently opened her arms and didn't have to wait long for her daughter to throw herself into them and sob into her shoulder._

"_Shh, Shh mama's here" She said softly running her fingers through her daughter's hair._

"_Hush, my love" she whispered softly._

_Amelia smiled and took in her smell of lilacs and vanilla; the smell that calmed her and comforted her as a little child._

_Pulling back from her daughter, Regina gently grasping Amelia's chin and raised her head to look her in the eyes._

_Regina smiled upon seeing the color she adored so very much in her daughter's eyes. They were the color of the ocean, her lover's eyes. _

_Caressing Amelia's tears away with her fingers she spoke._

"_I have missed you" _

"_I missed you too mum" Amelia said still crying._

"_Calm down sweetie, it's all going to be ok." Regina reassured her daughter._

"_I don't know if I can do this by myself…"Amelia whispered ashamed._

"_You will be the best mother in the world, any children you have will be blessed". Regina responded, immediately knowing what her daughter was talking about._

"_I'm scared." Amelia admitted._

"_I'll tell you a secret" Amelia leaned in to hear "So was I, I thought I would never do anything right and be the worst mother." Regina explained._

"_B-But you're not!" Amelia said._

"_Exactly…and neither will you" Regina smiled as her daughter's smile joined her own._

* * *

_After Amelia had calmed down her mother led her up to a hill that appeared and they sat under a large tree, listening to the birds and the wind._

_As they sat Amelia looked over at her mother, studying her and couldn't get the feeling out of her head that she had seen her somewhere other than as her mother. She just couldn't remember._

"_Can you tell me how you and dad met?" She questioned her mother silently as she had never been told the story._

"_I met him in Storm Cage" Her mother said._

"_Storm Cage?" She said "You mean the prison in-"_

"_Doctor Who." Her mother interrupted._

_Amelia nodded._

"_Yes, the very same." She said "By now I assume you now realize that this universe is very real?"_

"_Yes, but I'm having a hard time accepting it" Amelia explained as her mother nodded._

"_Why were you and dad there?" Amelia suddenly asked her mother, noticing that she had changed the subject._

"_In Storm Cage?" Her mother asked slowly._

_Amelia nodded._

"_I killed a man, a good man, the most brilliant man in the universe…and your father was there as an independently contracted scientist researching the rifts in the void."_

* * *

_At the mention of the void Amelia flinched and then gestured for her mother to continue._

"_We meet one night as he was leaving his office and I was running off to go on an adventure. He was the most handsome man I had ever met." She said smiling with a look of pure love in her eyes._

"_As we began to know each other more, we eventually fell in love and he asked me to run away with him."_

"_Where did you guys go?" Amelia asked._

_Regina looked at her daughter and Amelia knew._

"_The Void!" Amelia shouted and her mother nodded._

_After that revelation there was silence._

"_What were you guys running from?" Amelia asked knowing that her mother left out a lot of the story._

"_We-"Her mother stopped. _

_Confused Amelia looked to her mother and her eyes widened as she noticed her mother was beginning to fade._

"_Mum are you-"_

"_Fading? Yes sweetie and I'm sorry, but I must leave you now." She said filled with sorrow._

* * *

_Upon hearing this, her mother quickly got to her feet and gestured for Amelia to stand as well._

"_I cannot give you much advice on how to survive here because I believe you already know enough knowledge of this universe." _

_Amelia nodded._

"_But, I can give you these." _

_From seemingly out of nowhere her mother gently placed two objects into her hands, a modified Sonic Screwdriver that looked like The Doctor's and a small blue journal that looked like the door the TARDIS._

_When Amelia saw these two items in her hands the tingling sensation that there was more to her mother than she knew was back._

"_I will always be here, so will your father. We love you with all our hearts and we will always believe in you."_

_Amelia smiled._

"_But, there are things you need to understand about me and your father that you are not ready to know yet." Regina continued._

_Amelia frowned._

"_What do you mean?" _

_Regina's smile faltered. _

"_About why I named you Amelia and about who we really are". She said._

_Amelia's Frown deepened._

"_You said you named me Amelia because it was the name of someone important to you that you lost, did you not tell me the truth?" _

"_I did tell you the truth, but I did not tell you all of it." Regina said._

"_Why?" Amelia asked frowning as her mother started to fade._

_Regina looked at her daughter and slowly raised her hand and placed it on Amelia's cheek rubbing loving circles on it with her thumb._

"_You will see me again someday"_

"_What do you mean?" Amelia asked confused._

_Leaning in and placing a light kiss on her daughter forehead she whispered before fading._

"…_.Spoilers"_

* * *

Amelia's eyes snapped open and she let out a horrifying scream.

Ripping her breathing tubes out of her nose, she gasped for air frantically all the while looking around the hospital room.

The dream came back to her and she began hyperventilating upon realizing where she was, what had happened and why she was there.

"T-that dream wasn't real. I'm not here, I'm not here!"

Her eyes wandered in frenzy around the room until they landed on the Sonic Screwdriver and the blue book on her table. Immediately she lost it.

"How could he do that to me?" She shouted referring to Kevin.

She hiccupped.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home!" she whimpered, the watch around her neck humming and trying to whisper calming words to her.

Amelia wouldn't hear it, she ripped the watch off her neck and threw it across the room and began rocking back and forth, one thought after the other running through her head.

'I don't belong here, this isn't right, I don't want The Doctor to see me, I'm not Rose, and he won't listen!'

She grabbed at her hair and began sobbing hysterically; she didn't care about the IVs stuck in her arms or how she got clean and changed into a hospital gown.

* * *

She screamed and screamed until a middle aged man in a doctor's coat ran into the room.

"It's alright sweetheart, calm down…" whispered the man.

Amelia continued to sob and scream.

"YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN FOR YOUR BABIES SAKE!" Shouted the doctor.

Amelia whimpered.

"You're okay, shhh." He said his voice going back to soothing and low.

The two of them stared at each other for a few moments until Amelia opened her mouth to ask him a question.

"Is my baby okay?"

The doctor smiled and looked at her with his deep grey eyes from behind his glasses and nodded.

Slowly walking over to her bed side, he gently grasped Amelia's hand and placed it over her stomach.

"The baby is perfectly fine…though that is a strong set of lungs you've got on you young lady." He grinned cheekily.

Amelia looked down and blushed deep red.

"…Sorry" She apologized.

The doctor's face softened even more.

"It's alright, I can tell whatever happened to you was very traumatic."

Amelia nodded silently.

"Well now that that's out of the way and you gave half the hospital's staff and patients heart attacks…"

Amelia turned even redder and the doctor grinned childishly.

"Let me introduce myself" he said sticking out his hand.

"My name is Dr. Jeremiah Rogers, but you can call me whatever makes you most comfortable…just for the love of God, don't call me Jerry! I am going to be your doctor during your stay here".

"Hello, I'm Amelia, Amelia Curtis but please call me Amy or Mia." she said.

"Hey we could be Mia and Miah" Jeremiah said laughing loudly.

Amelia smiled at the eccentric man.

They both reached out to shake hands and right as their hands touched the whole hospital began to shake violently, causing the bed to rattle, cupboards to open and objects to fall over.

* * *

Thinking fast Jeremiah leapt on top of her and wrapped his arms around Amelia's torso and pulled her to his chest covering her stomach and head.

The shaking lasted for minutes until it abruptly stopped.

Slowly and cautiously she both raised their heads and uncurled from around each other.

Jeremiah rolled carefully off of Amelia and looked around at her destroyed hospital room.

They looked at each other and started to giggle until it turned into full on hysterics.

"Things just keep getting better and better with you around don't they?" Jeremiah said wiping tears from his eyes still giggling slightly.

Amelia nodded wiping her eyes as well.

"Well you know what this means, don't cha?" He asked grinning "Adventure Time".

Amelia nodded happily as she watched Jeremiah walk over to a closet and grab a robe and some slippers and then walk over to her bed to slowly unplug her machines and take out her IV's.

"Now, easy does it, slowly." He instructed as he helped her up off the bed.

"Now here's a robe and some slippers" he stated helping her put them on.

"You ready?" he asked.

Amelia nodded.

"Wait" she said and Jeremiah looked at her.

"Could you get that watch on the floor over there and those two items from the table please?"

Jeremiah nodded and walked over picking up the watch and the other items then gave them to her.

"Thank you" She smiled putting them into her robe pockets.

"Welcome" He said putting his hand gently onto her back to steady her.

With that they slowly made their way into the chaotic hallway to find out what happened.

All though Amelia already knew what had happened, she played along.

Though on the inside she was panicked for she knew who lurked in the hallways and who she looked like.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you guys think of Jeremiah? I didn't want Amelia to meet the Doctor just yet. I have read so many OC stories where they meet right away and not that those stories are bad, but I just want to try something different. Add in more dialogue and not just have the OC there for the ride. I want to build up more on Amelia's character. The Doctor will be appearing in chapter 4 though, I promise. Are you excited to see the Doctor's reaction to Amelia? What do you think of Amelia's mother? I know most of you will figure it out and start to put together this major plot twist.**

**IMPORTANT****: I have decided to make each series a separate story instead of go all the way through so this will be just Series 3 and then I will proceed to write sequels depending upon how this story works, Tell me your thoughts.**

**Also, there will be a ****POLL ****on my Author page for the gender of her child and I would really love for you to help me decide that because it will be crucial to the plot development! Please vote or PM or post in Review! Thank you! **

**Remember Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
